Ethernet is a twisted-wire communication standard that utilizes multiple pins to transfer both data signals and power signals. The associated power signals may be utilized to power devices connected to an Ethernet network.
Existing devices powered by Ethernet are limited by the relatively low wattage available by existing Ethernet specifications. Such devices are typically low-powered, and limited in number so as not to overdraw power from the Ethernet source, resulting in malfunction of the device or another device on the network. It would be advantageous to utilize Ethernet and other low-power twisted-wire connections to power devices having higher power requirements.